FANFIC
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Mikey,se sentant consumé par l'ennui,découvre le monde hautement addictif des fanfic, et est prêt à tout pour avoir l'inspiration et récolter des reviews positives.Les artistes n'ont pas à se soucier d'un code moral.Pour l'art,il n'existe pas de frontière entre le bien et le mal et les auteurs ont tous les droits,surtout quand ils doivent satisfaire un public avide


_Voici deux fic Mikey-centric que j'écris. Je n'aime pas Mikey. Mais je le trouve malléable. Je n'ai pas l'inspiration aujourd'hui et j'ai voulu couchée mes frustrations par cette fic. Je prévois environ cinq chapitres. Quoique ceux qui me connaisse savent que cela ne veut rien dire…C'est une fic d'horreur. Donc si vous vous attendez à un happy ever after ce n'est pas le cas._

* * *

Cela avait commencé innocemment. Nous étions un dimanche, Mikey s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et il s'ennuyait. L'après-midi venait de commencer et après avoir monopolisé Léonardo depuis 90 minutes, il venait d'accepter de le laisser aller. Et là, cela faisait exactement 17 minutes que Michelangelo s'ennuyait.

Lorsque l'on vit dans les égouts et que l'on est condamné qu'à ne vivre que dans le cercle restreint de sa propre petite famille, l'ennui est inévitable. Pourtant, Mikey refusait de s'y résoudre. Le problème est que cette lutte contre cet ennemi pouvait difficilement se livrer seul. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ses frères s'ennuyaient tout autant, alors ils se divertissaient tous ensemble. Mais, ils avaient vieilli et développé des intérêts et passe-temps personnels.

Léonardo avait son entrainement et ses études.

Donatello ses expériences et ses recherches.

Raph sa musculation et la mécanique.

Certes Mikey avait la cuisine, le skate-board, les bd, le dessin et les jeux vidéo, mais depuis quelques temps, la pratique de ses hobbies ne lui semblait plus aussi satisfaisante. Il avait soif de quelque chose d'autre. Léo avait proposé la lecture d'œuvre plus longues, mais Mikey trouvait que cela manquait d'action…Il devait faire quelque chose…Quelque chose qui nourrirait ce trou dans son corps. Qui comblerait ce vide inconnu mais qui prenait de plus en plus d'espace.

Mikey avait besoin d'être actif, d'entrer en interaction…de susciter des réactions. Il avait besoin qu'on insuffle un sang neuf à son banal quotidien où les paroles qu'on lui adressaient était si prévisibles, qu'il aurait pu composer le texte à l'avance.

Par exemple, tous les matins, Raph faisait son entrée grognonne en dernier, gratifiant Michelangelo de son :

-5 et je les veux brouillés.

Puis il arrachait toujours le journal des mains de Donnie en lui demandant par la suite s'il avait terminé avec, tout en ne se souciant pas de la réponse. Donnie soupirait, réclamait une autre tasse à Mikey et ouvrait son portable. Mikey obtempérait rapidement car Donnie sans café pouvait être aussi effrayant que Golum sans son précieux anneau. Le silence ensuite s'étirerait pendant un laps de temps de moins de deux minutes que Raph brisait toujours par :

-Je pari que Fearless est au Dojo à faire du zèle ?

Donatello alors hochant la tête sans répondre, en ne quittant pas son écran des yeux. Donnie semblait autant avare de ses paroles que de ses regards. Parfois, Mikey se demandait s'il était encore parmi eux.

Mikey soupira : il s'ennuyait depuis 24 minutes. Son record était de 22. L'ayant tout de même dépassé, il considéra pouvoir réclamer à nouveau la présence d'un de ses frères. Il alla tout de suite voir celui qui allait accepter, bien que cela ne faisait pas 30 minutes qu'il méditait. Léo comprenait toujours et demeurait patient. La dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à Raph, il avait reçu un clé anglaise par la tête. Donnie lui ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

Il ouvrit la porte du Dojo pour trouver Léonardo assis paisiblement au centre de son tatami.

Sans préambule, il attaqua :

-Léo, je…

Les yeux bleus jetèrent des éclairs d'exaspération.

-Michelangelo. Je médite.

-Je m'en..

-Tu t'ennuie, je sais, coupa sèchement le jeune chef. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec cette contrariété. Je vis bien avec des frères qui me dérangent perpétuellement.

Mikey fit une moue coupable. Il savait que, malgré l'utilisation du pluriel, cette remarque ne s'appliquait qu'à lui. Donnie ne dérangeait personne. Le mec était un mort-vivant. Raph évitait Léo comme une Rock Star évite ses jeunes fans pré-pubères boutonneuses. Léo lui reprochait de le déranger. Et il devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

Léo soupira devant la mine contrite de son benjamin :

-Mikey, je ne veux pas être dur, mais tu dois apprendre à être autonome. Raph et Don le sont.

-Don? Il est si replié sur lui-même que je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre qu'en fait, le vrai Don s'est tiré en nous laissant un hologramme à sa place. Raph est…tu sais comment il est : c'est un psychopathe. Les deux sont virés dingues et je ne veux pas finir comme eux ! Bientôt ici, ça sera l'asile. As-tu un costume d'infirmière ? Tu dois t'en prévoir un ? Ou peut-être le devrais-je ? Tu es peut-être le prochain, Léo ! Qui sait ?

L'aîné sourit devant le sens du drame du plus jeune.

-Mikey. Je reconnais que Donnie est peut-être un peu trop pris par ses recherches. Je vais lui en parler. Pour ce qui est du comportement violent de Raph…j'ai jeté l'éponge, tu le sais. Mais si tu veux, ce soir, nous pourrions tous écouter un film, non ? Je te promets de convaincre Raph et Donnie.

-Oui, mais c'est dans plusieurs heures ! Je veux me distraire tout de suite !

-Écoute, j'ai pensé à cela. Pourquoi ne créeras-tu pas tes propres bd ou manga ? Cela t'occuperait, non ?

Mikey sauta de joie et d'excitation. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, sortant à peine de sa chambre. Une semaine plus tard, il remit son premier manga à Léo, lui faisant remarquer qu'il lui avait dédié.

Léo sourit, assura qu'il allait le lire. Le cœur battant, Mikey attendit sa première critique. Lorsque Léo sorti de sa chambre, il l'abreuva de question sur ses commentaires. Gentiment, Léo lui répondit en quelques mots concis que Mikey avait bien travaillé. Étrangement, Mikey n'en fut pas heureux. Bien entendu que Léo allait lui répondre cette phrase. Avait-il même vraiment lu ? Même s'il l'avait fait, Léo n'était pas un lecteur objectif. Il aimait trop son frère pour le peiner. Mikey ne pouvait se tourner vers Raph et Donnie non plus. Raph déchirerait son œuvre et Don ne s'en servirait que pour déposer son café. Il avait plein d'idée en tête, mais aucun public ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se présenter à une maison d'édition, duh ?

Il réfléchit à son problème, mais ne trouva pas de solution. Léo eut beau lui demander ce qu'il y avait, il n'osait lui répondre qu'un lectorat uniquement composé par Léonardo Hamato ne suffisait pas à ses ambitions d'auteur.

La solution vint, bizarrement de Donatello. Celui-ci vint traîner sa longue carcasse jusque dans la chambre de Mikey, ne se souciant même pas de frapper à sa porte, ses yeux vides balayant la chambre sans voir le bazar qui s'y trouvait.

-Léo m'a dit de venir te voir, prononça Donnie d'une voix lasse. Pour te remonter le moral.

-Duh, dude ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Jar Jar Bink a plus de chance d'être nommé meilleur personnage de l'univers Stars War que toi de faire sourire quelqu'un !

Donnie eut un très bref sourire :

-Je croyais que tu aimais Jar Jar ?

-Tu sais que je les aime tous ! Allons Donnie, assis-toi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le scientifique fou sort de son antre. Surtout pour une mission aussi profane que mon divertissement. Alors ?

-Léo est inquiet. Il dit qu'il t'a proposé d'écrire des histoires, mais que tu t'es lassé très rapidement. Il croyait te tenir occupé plusieurs mois avec cette suggestion. Il est étonné que ta motivation s'est éteinte si rapidement. Tu n'as plus d'idée ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela Donnie ! Personne ne me lit, hormis Léo ! Et l'on ne peut le compter comme un critique constructif. Il est trop poli et empathique. Il ne voudra jamais heurter mes sentiments.

-Je peux te lire. Je te promets d'être plus incisif que Léonardo.

-Bah, non ! Je veux des lecteurs hors de ma famille. Je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas me dire. Je te connais trop bien ! Vous êtes tous tellement prévisible !

-Alors…pourquoi ne pas publier ?

-Euh bro…tu as vraiment perdu pied, je crois ! Tu sais tout le problème de « je-suis-une-putain-de-tortue-mutante-qui-finira-disséquée » est toujours d'actualité !

-Non, je veux dire, via Internet. Tu peux écrire des fan fiction. Léo m'a dit que dans ton manga tu avais inclus des personnages déjà existants. Le monde des fan fiction te le permet. Tu pourras découvrir des histoires inédites écrites par des gens comme toi, en composer, les publier et recevoir des commentaires. Tu pourras aussi échanger avec des auteurs ayant les mêmes intérêts que toi. Des sites permettent aussi de publier des dessins. Même certaines personnes, si elles apprécient ton talent. peuvent te payer pour que tu crées pour elle.

Mikey, enthousiaste demanda aussitôt à Donnie de lui montrer. Donnie le brancha sur un site, lui créa un compte, lui présenta le fonctionnement et les Fandom existants. Mikey ne se pouvait plus de fébrilité. Moins de quatre heures plus tard, il publia son premier texte sur le monde des X-mens. Il avait tellement hâte de recevoir des commentaires. Sans doute, tout le site serait renversé par son talent ! En attendant la centaine de review qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, Mikey tua le temps en lisant ici et là des fics publiées par d'autres auteurs. Complètement hypnotisé, il lut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent, c'est-à-dire dix heures plus tard. Il releva finalement la tête, habité par l'envie. Partout, dans ces textes, il voyait la VIE. Les ÉMOTIONS. Son texte à lui ne comportait que quelques scènes de bataille. Des descriptions basiques. Un dialogue de surface. Un texte aussi vide et plat que la vie édulcorée qu'il menait.

Avec frustration, il effaça son texte. Et chercha l'inspiration.


End file.
